Super Smash Bros: End of Worlds
by Waluigigirl93
Summary: There's a new foe, wanting to take over the game worlds, and they will show no mercy. Do not own Super smash bros or nintendo's characters.


Super smash bros: End of Worlds

Chapter one: It's starting

[9:15am: Mushroom Kingdom, Mario bros house]

Somewhere in the mushroom kingdom a small house sits. In the backyard two brothers play a little game of catch. "Yahoo!" Mario the chubbier and shorter brother shouted as he caught the ball. He does a spin and throws it to Luigi, the youngest and taller brother. "Whoa." Luigi stumbles as he caught the ball. Mario chuckles. "Luigi you can't catch da ball with your eyes-a closed." Luigi straighten himself. "Sure I can, I can fight like that too." Mario smiled. "Yeah that's-a still a mystery to me bro."

All of a sudden the ground began to quake, making the brothers fall on their hinds. "Earthquake!" Luigi shouted, frantically trying to get up and hide. Mario rubbed his sore bottom. "Ow, Luigi, wha?" The shaking stopped, Luigi was still running around. Mario sighed and waited for Luigi to past him again, when he did he grabbed him. "Luigi calm-a down." Mario said. "But." "Shh!" Mario said suddenly. "Mar" "Shh." Mario cut Luigi off. Luigi couldn't hear it at first but then the sound got louder, it sounded like rushing water and it noise grew louder and louder. Both brothers looked behind them. A wave of water could be seen about two miles away crushing houses.

Both brothers' eyes grew wide. "Run!" Luigi shouted. Mario was in shock he just stood there. The water was ruining people homes; he could hear the Toad people scream. "Mario!" Luigi's scream snapped him out of it, and he began to run for higher ground with his brother.

Both brothers were panting hard and running as fast as they can. Luigi looked back the water was getting closer. "Mario!" "Don't look back!" Mario said and grabbed his brother hand pulling him along, his face hard and set with determination. Inside he was afraid, he knew Luigi was terrified his hands were trembling in Mario's. "Almost there, almost there." He repeated over and over. They were headed for a giant tree. Mario felt water under his feet, he looked down the water was getting closer. "Mario!" He turned around the wave was right behind them. Mario gasped, and pulled Luigi he started to run faster. They were only a few feet away from the tree until the wave hit them. "Luigi!"

[9:15am: The Spooky Forest]

In the Spooky Forest everything was still and quiet. Except for the screams of two brothers breaking that silence; Wario the older fatter brother held a treasure chest close to his chest. "Wha!" Waluigi the taller lanky brother screamed as they ran for their lives. He fell on his face, he quickly scampered up. "Hey wait for me!" Waluigi shouted getting up running towards his brother. Not paying attention he ran into Wario and they fell into an animal trap. "Owie." Waluigi whined.

Wario started to laugh kissing his treasure. "That's not-a funny. I told you it was cursed!" "So," Wario said simply. "I still have it, and it's-a all mine! Wha ha ha!" Wario laughed. Then the ground shook violently knocking the wicked bros down, shaking trees and making the Boos scream. Waluigi looked up worriedly. "Wario what was that? You think the dead guys back for his treasure?" Wario stood up holding his chest tighter. "Well he's gonna have to get through us for it!" exclaimed Wario dramatically. "Us! What," Waluigi cut himself off. "What's that sound?" He asked. Wario listened, it sounded like rumbling. He peeped out the animal trap, and then quickly ducked. "Stampede!" Waluigi ducked as the stampede of forest animals jumped over the manhole.

Some of the animals didn't make it as they fell into the hole; they panic as they try to get out. "Ahh!" Waluigi screamed as a deer kicked him. "Wario!" Wario was fighting a Goomba off of him. What seemed like minutes, the stampede stopped only a few Goombas tried to get out. Thinking it's safe Wario climbed out, still holding the chest. Waluigi tried but pulled his hand back sharply. "Ow, wait Wario my hand, I can't get out." Waluigi whined. Wario rolled his eyes and lend out a stubby hand.

Waluigi took Wario's hands. Wario went to pull him but stopped. "What are you waiting for? get me out." "You hear that?" Wario asked. "Wha?" Waluigi listened. "Water?" Waluigi turn and looked behind Wario and his jaw dropped. "Pull me up!" "Wha?" Wario looked behind him. A giant wave of water was behind him. "Pull me up!" Wario gave a tug but Waluigi wouldn't budge. "Quit playing, help" Wario said. "I, I can't my foot it's stuck!" Waluigi began to panic. Wario couldn't pull him up with just one hand; he had to drop his chest. "I'ma comin'" Wario went down into the hole and he got Waluigi's foot free.

Quickly they got out and began to run. Wario noticing his chest was missing went back for it. "Are you insane?!" Waluigi shouted. "He's not taking my treasure!" Wario replied back. With chest in hand Wario made a run for it, with Waluigi right behind him. Both panting as they tried to reach the highest point of the forest. The water was getting closer and closer. Waluigi tripped over a trees exposed root, falling into a small pool of water. He quickly got up. "Wario we won't make it!" just as he said that a wave knocked them both over soon the forest was a flooded flowing river. "Wario!"

[9:15am: Peach's Castles (outside of Mushroom Kingdom)]

Daisy sighed as she walked away from another group of people she doesn't know. Princess Peach was hosting an outdoor tea party; it was full of people from different Kingdoms. Daisy sat down, it was too hot to mingle with people, and it was boring. "Having fun?" Peach asked, having a seat next to her. "Did I have to dress up for this?" Daisy said not to thrill about wearing a dress on a hot day. Peach giggled. "It's what princesses do." Daisy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Why don't we ditch this place?" Daisy asked. "That is not very princess- like." Toadsworth said. He had a tray of Mushroom Kingdom's finest tea. "Oh she was just kidding, Right?" Peach said. "Sure" Daisy said dully. Suddenly the ground shook, everyone gasped. "Get under the table princess!" Toadsworth said pulling her and Daisy down. The quake only lasted a few seconds.

"What was that?" Daisy asked standing up. Peach dusted of her dress. "I don't know?" Looking around her guest were getting up, some were still a little shaken. "I do not want to find out. Everyone let's get – "Toadsworth you here that?" Peach asked stopping him. Daisy started to listen. "It sounds like water." Daisy said. "Princess!" Shouted Toad. "Good heavens boy what is it?" Toadsworth asked. "There's a wall of water headed this way it just came out of nowhere, Toad Town is already flooded!" "Oh my!" Peach gasped. "Mario, and Luigi" Daisy gasped.

"Attention we all need to get inside, right now leave everything and follow me please." Toadsworth trailed off as the sun was blocked by the wall of water. "My Stars" Everyone started to panic trying to get to the castle. Peach stares in shock, she was pulled out of it when Daisy pulled her hand. "Daisy!" she said worriedly. Looking back the water broke the wall, making a loud crashing sound. "We have to get to the top!" Toad yelled.

Daisy was afraid, she didn't want to look back she held Peach's hand tighter. They made it to the first step of the castle Daisy was almost relived. "Daisy!" Peach shouted. Daisy turned around, there was a small child crying she was scared holding a doll. "I'm going!" Peach said. "No Princess!" Toadsworth shouted. Peach gave Daisy a determined look, nodding they both went for the girl.

"Help me please" The girl said. Peach quickly grabbed her. "Alright let's go!" Daisy said. The water was too close they wouldn't make it. Peach heard the girl cry then looked at Daisy "Daisy we all can't make it" "We're almost there!" Daisy said as they ran. Water was at the bottom of her feet now; it was only a matter of seconds. "Daisy take her, make sure she gets there" "Peach?" Daisy looked behind Peach the water was right there behind them, she looked to Peach she was right they all can't make it. Daisy had to make a decision, save herself and the girl or just the girl. "Toadsworth take her!" she barely managed to give the girl a push to Toadsworth as the water swept Peach and her away. "Noo!"

[9:15am: Outside of Ordon Village]

"Please Link?" "No" Link said firmly. Epona neighed as Link combed her. Minda glared. "You dragged me all this way, at least let me do as I please." Link chuckled. "No, as I remembered you came on your own." Link said. Minda glared. "Did not." "Face it Minda you like us that's why you came for a visit." Link said crossing his arms arching a brow. "We'll I wanted to know why you fixed the Mirror?" Minda said crossing her arms. Link rolled his eyes playfully.

"You've been eating Link's food and, taking his bed for a week now, that's a long time to be checking on a mirror." Navi said. Minda blushed. "Who asked you fairy brat?" "Let's go we don't want to be late, Zelda's party is in a few hours, and it's a long ride to Hyrule." Link gave Epona a carrot. "There you go girl." Link got on the horse. "You coming or pouting?" Link gave her a dazzling smile. Minda just glared and took his hand. "When did you get so bossy?" "He learned from the best" Navi mumbled. "Why you little fairy, do you know who I am?" "Girls please stop fighting, let's go, hiya!" Link said wiping the horse's straps. Epona neighed and they rode off.

"Are we there yet?" Minda whined. Link sighed. "No, it's only been—" Epona suddenly stopped, her front legs went into the air almost knocking Minda and Link off of her. "Whoa girl" Link said calming her down. "What your horse broken?" Link ignored her Epona was freaked out by something. Then the ground shook Epona jerked up running away. "Epona!" Link called. "Ow, hello princess down here help me up." Link did numbly. "I wouldn't help her" Navi said. "Look—"

"Something's not right" Link said. "I'll say your horse is crazy!" Link frowned. "No, something really spooked Epona, and the ground was quaking" ", like the peak of Death Mountain." Navi finished Suddenly Link pulled out his sword and shield. "What is it?" Minda asked worriedly. "This forest, I hear no animals," Link started to listen harder. "I think I hear something, it sounds like a water fall." Minda rolled her eyes. "What you're going to slay the waterfall?" "There's no waterfall here Minda," Link stopped in mid-sentence.

Link gasped. Minda followed his gaze and gasped too. There was a wall of water knocking trees down, rushing towards them. Link took a few steps back gazing, snapping out of it he pulled Minda. "We got to move!" Minda quickly caught up with Links pace. "But where," "Higher ground!" Link stopped at the tallest tree. "A tree! Link that wall of water is knocking down trees!" "This tree is stronger than the others." Navi said. Link secured his shield and sword. "Up you go." "You're taking advice from- whoa hey!" Link scooped her upon his shoulders and started to climb. "Put me down!" Minda looked up. "Link?" "What?" "Climb faster!" Link saw the water getting closer. "You have to help" Link pulled her off his shoulder and placed here on a tree branch.

Minda quickly began to climb Link right behind her. "Ah" she gasped when her foot slipped, Link quickly put his hander under her foot. "Thanks." She said. "Don't mention it, now climb." She nodded. "Hey!" Navi called. Linked looked to his side, they're not going to make to the top in time. "Link!" "Minda hug the tree as tight as you can and don't let go!" "What!" "Just do it!" Link hurried to get to Minda's level, and held her tightly to the tree. "Navi!" "In your shirt!" Link smiled, and then he frowned. "Minda on one hold your breath ok?" "Ok, ok" Minda said panicky. "3, 2, 1, now!" They all held their breath as the water hit them hard.

[9:15am Hyrule Market]

"Sorry" Three little children said as they pushed past Sheik. Sheik glared. "Now be nice." Zelda giggled. She was wearing a dark purple hooded robe so people couldn't recognize her. "You don't have kids running into you." Sheik said. Zelda sighed then picked up an apple. "You didn't need to come you know." She placed the apple in her basket, and smiled at a little girl trying to catch a cucco. "We need to be alert Ganondorf may be away, but doesn't mean there's no other threat lurking in the shadows." Sheik said mater-of-factually. Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Adlez welcome back." Said one of the store owners. "Hi Lina." Zelda said. "On time as always, but I'm afraid our shipment of dairy couldn't make it." Lina frowned. "Oh, something wrong in the Lon Lon Ranch?" "No I just think maybe Talon had fallen asleep on the way here" Lina giggled, so did Zelda. "Well I'll come back when the dairy is here…huh?" Sheik and Lina followed Zelda's gaze. In a stable a man was trying to calm the horses. "Whoa steady, steady boys." "I'll see you soon." Zelda said. "You too." Lina waved good-bye. "Something's wrong." Sheik said. As other animals started acting up. "I know." Zelda said looking around. "Hey!" Zelda and Sheik turned around. Malon was running towards, along with Ingo and Talon. "What is it?" Zelda asked. "We don't know the animals got away, we wanted to know if Link was around to help." Malon said.

"Link is in Ordon, he won't be here in till an hour or so." Zelda said. "Why don't you have Talon do it?" Ingo said narrowing his eyes at Talon. "What that's your job, you were supposed to watch the animals." "Well it's you're dump of a ranch!" "Why." "Father just ignore him, well I guess we have to hurry to catch the animals, _everyone_ will be helping." Malon said giving her dad a look. Talon laughed meekly. "Me, skip work never." Then the ground began to quake. Sheik protectively shielded Zelda when it was over everyone got up. "What was that?!" Ingo said. "You don't think Death Mountain is erupting?" Malon asked. "No, it's something else" Sheik asked. She started to sniff the air. "What is she a dog?" Ingo smirked. Zelda glared. "What is it?" Zelda asked. "I smell moisture, but it smells off." "Uh maybe you smell the lake." Ingo snapped.

"Ahh, run!" They turned around to see a guard running in. "Shut the gate now!" Another shouted. "What's going on?" Zelda asked. "Princess?! We need to get you to the castle." "Princess?" Malon, Talon, and Ingo said. "Agreed" Sheik said. "Wait what's going on?" Zelda asked. Sheik pointed at the wall of water. "Oh my." Malon said. "We need to get out of here!" Ingo shouted. "We need to evacuate the citizens" Zelda said. "My lady we, don't have time." Zelda glared. "Sounds like you don't want you help our people!" "I do, but you have to come with me" The head guard said. "Then help our people." Zelda glared. The guard sighed. "You heard her everyone to the castle!" "Are you serious!" another guard said. "Are you questioning the Princess orders?" the head guard asked. The second guard glared. "No." "Good, Everyone this way!"

"I can't believe you are a princess Adlez, I mean princess." Malon said. "Please call me Zelda, now quick we have to follow everyone." Malon nodded. It was total chaos, everyone panicking, shoving and pushing each other. "And you wanted to save the common folk" The guard said to Zelda as he observe the towns people. Zelda glared. "Waters coming!" a woman screamed. Sheik turned around the gate couldn't hold the water any longer it was going to break any second. "We have to hurry." She said. As soon as she said that the gate bursts open and water was coming in quick. "May the Goddesses have mercy on us." Zelda said.


End file.
